


Your Eyes Are Stars Tonight

by melodicchaos



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Watch out emma and Alyssa they’re coming for your brand, character study? Maybe, in Atlanta they were ruthie and Lilliana but now they’re Monae and Carrie, more lesbians!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodicchaos/pseuds/melodicchaos
Summary: A character study (kinda) for Carrie, one for Monae, how they met for real, and just some end of summer fluff





	Your Eyes Are Stars Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> They need more content. That’s all. 
> 
> Btw, Jerusha Cavazos plays Monae on Broadway, and Mary Antonini plays Carrie on Broadway! The original ensemble lesbians, Ruthie and Lilliana, were played by Becca Petersen and Izzy McCalla respectively when the show was in Atlanta! (I know some people know this, but for those who don’t, here you go!)

The Talbert were some of the more liberal families in Edgewater. While they weren’t crazy liberal and accepting of everything, they did believe in God accepting everyone, no matter who they were. 

That didn’t mean they did, however. 

Carrie, the oldest of the family, the light of her parents’ eye, had known she was gay since she was thirteen. She had fallen for a girl in her history class, the smartest one in there, with her bright eyes and dark curls. Yes, Alyssa Greene seemed to be everything Carrie wanted when she was a thirteen year old budding gay, however she quickly moved on when she began to realize Alyssa had no interest in her. 

Around high school freshman year, Carrie had finally become comfortable enough in herself and in her sexuality that she was ready to come out to her parents. With shaky hands, sweaty palms, and a nauseating feeling in her stomach, she announced it plainly over dinner one night. Originally, it didn’t go well. Joseph, Carrie’s father, promptly stood up from the dinner table, her sister Claire avoided eye contact with her, and Abigail, her mother, muttered a short, sharp insult that Carrie didn’t even understand. She could only tell it was offensive based on the expression on her mother’s face. 

Over time, things changed. The Talbert family became Carrie’s strongest allies, although the would never state it to the people in their community. They were the first people to know about Monae, the girl Carrie had quickly fallen in love with and soon planned to ask out on a date once she knew if she was into girls, and if she was into Carrie. 

That was the next battle.   
~~~  
Monae Arena did not have the same experience Carrie did. She had known since she had been young that she was different, she just didn’t know what that different was. She had also heard the word ‘gay’ tossed around, at church or in her community. Usually in a negative sense, and she never had the heart to ask what the word meant. As she got older, and her world began to change, Monae learned what being gay meant. Girls loving girls. Boys loving boys. The way girls love boys. 

Her dad had made it very clear multiple times that Monae’s life was completely planned out. She would go to school, get a good job, marry a rich, male, lawyer or doctor. Pay her student debt off, have kids. Nowhere in that plan did he mention girls, besides the children Monae would be having. 

She knew it was to fill in part of her mom’s dream for her. After Monae lost her mother to cancer in eighth grade, her father had quickly began filling Monae’s head with goals. Goals that she didn’t want to accomplish, but rather had to. For her father. For her mother. 

So, Monae stayed in the closet. She didn’t come out to anyone, not even her best friend (although she knew Ruthie would be okay with it, Ruthie had already confided in her about the feelings she was having). Until Carrie Talbert found her way into Monae’s life. 

They had English together. The teacher let the students pick their seats the first couple of days, however after the first week the seats would be permanent for the semester. All the desks were in pods of four, except for a pod of two that had already been filled. Monae didn’t have any friends in the class, however Carrie gave her a small, warm smile. 

“Can I sit with you guys?” Monae asked, making her way over to the pod. A hand instinctively flew to her hair, running her fingers through the thick curls anxiously. 

“Sure,” Carrie nodded, before any of her friends could object. She moved her backpack off the spare seat, when Monae noticed a rainbow patch on her backpack. It was probably nothing, but what if it was something? 

“I’m Monae..you probably knew that,” Monae sighed, sitting down. 

Carrie laughed warmly, as sweet and smooth as caramel. “It’s fine. I had actually forgotten, I’m bad with names. I’m Carrie.”

And that’s how it began. 

~~~  
Summer break had flown by, as it always did. Days spent at the beach, working, or lounging by the pool flashed by in the blink of an eye, leaving only a few days until school returned back into session. The sun dipped away into the horizon of the beach, casting a warm haze around the sand. 

“I don’t want to go back to school on Wednesday,” Carrie mumbled, intertwining her fingers with Monae’s as the two laid down on a blanket. The beach was barren, save only the two of them, an ideal situation for both girls. 

“Don’t think about it then,” Monae shrugged, resting her head on Carrie’s shoulder. “We still have tonight, right? As long as we want?” 

“As long as we want,” Carrie nodded, pressing a kiss to Monae’s hand. “I’m just going to miss this.”

Monae glanced up, looking at her girlfriend. “Miss what?” 

“The beaches, the time at the pool, hanging out at each other’s houses. We can’t do that once school starts, people might find out about us. I don’t care, but I know you do, Mo.”

“We can still hang out after school, Car,” Monae pointed out. “I’m not going to abandon you, I promise.”

“I know you won’t,” Carrie nodded, pressing a kiss to Monae’s lips. “Let’s stargaze. The sky is so clear.”

Monae looked up at the sky, studying the stars. “That looks like a flower,” she laughed quietly, pointing to a cluster of stars.

Carrie shook her head, laughing to herself. “No it doesn’t, it looks like a turtle!” 

“That one looks like a heart,” Monae smiled, moving Carrie’s hand to point to another cluster. 

“There’s a heart a little closer to earth than some stars,” Carrie winked, placing Monae’s hand in her heart. 

Monae rolled her eyes, but didn’t pull her hand away. “You’re so cheesy.”

“You love me.”

And with the stargazing, summer ended perfectly, and the two headed into the hopes for an equally perfect school year. 

There was always hoping.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments aren’t necessary, but are always appreciated! <3


End file.
